Mi hija, mi princesa
by Maleser
Summary: Harry no sabe qué actitud tomar en la boda de su hija... Así que se sume en sus recuerdos para poder soportar el dolor de saber que su hija creció y está a punto de volar lejos del nido...


**_Todo es de Rowling y como no soy ni rubia, ni tengo más dinero que la reina de Inglaterra, pues nada es mío._**

**_Espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola...!_**

* * *

La fiesta está en su apogeo. Recorro una vez más con los ojos la totalidad de la gran carpa en la que nos encontramos. La gente ríe y baila, mientras que el champagne fluye en abundancia. Sí, todos se divierten en grande mientras que yo estoy aquí, recargado en un poste, tratando de ahogar mis tendencias homicidas en un vaso de Whisky.

Y ahí, ajena a mis oscuros pensamientos, está mi pequeña, mi pedazo de cielo, bailando en los brazos de su flamante marido. Con un gesto de incredulidad y hastío, vuelvo a sorber un gran trago de mi bebida. No soy muy afecto al alcohol, pero siento que en estos momentos lo necesito para seguir a flote y no ir a arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco a ese tipo que osó llevarse a mi pequeña de mi lado.

Lily se ve radiante. Tengo que admitir que es la novia más bella que he visto en mi vida, aún más bella, incluso, que su madre el día de nuestra boda. Su largo cabello rojo está recogido de una manera compleja, aunque algunos rizos escaparon de las manos expertas de Ginny, enmarcando su dulce rostro. O tal vez mi esposa los dejó libres a propósito… ¡Uno nunca sabe con las mujeres! En todo caso, el efecto es arrebatador. El pequeño cuerpo de mi hija esta enfundado en el vestido de novia que usó su madre en nuestra boda y tengo que reconocer que, la primera vez que la vi esta tarde, tuve que cerrar los ojos durante un instante para no ponerme a llorar, abatido. Y es que, hasta ese momento, no había asimilado muy bien lo que estaba pasando: mi hija, mi única hija, pasaría dentro de poco a pertenecerle a otro hombre. Si por lo menos no lo hubiera elegido a _él_…

En el centro de la pista de baile siguen los dos abrazados, viéndose a los ojos, como si el resto de nosotros hubiera desaparecido. El nudo en la garganta, que toda la noche había mantenido a raya, volvió aún con más fuerza y decido ir a caminar un poco, para despejarme las ideas.

Aún recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer el día que Ginny me anunció que estaba embarazada. Nuestro tercer hijo. La alegría de saber que muy pronto tendríamos otra personita en nuestra familia se vio exponencialmente incrementada cuando supimos que era una niña.

La primera vez que sostuve a mi hija en brazos, fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi existencia, supongo que si en ese momento hubiera invocado mi patronus, habría sido capaz de iluminar todo Londres. El caso es que cuando me pusieron a Lily entre los brazos y que pude admirar su carita de muñeca -que estaba adornada por una pelusilla roja en lo alto de la cabeza- los ojos se me empañaron de lágrimas y el corazón casi se me sale del pecho por la emoción. Y casi desfallezco cuando una de sus diminutas manitas se aferró al dedo con el que le estaba acariciando una mejilla. Me agarró con fuerza y entreabrió sus preciosos ojos, que al cabo del tiempo tomaron la tonalidad de los míos.

Con el paso de los años el carácter de Lily se afianzó, podía mantenerles el paso a sus hermanos en sus juegos y nunca se quejaba ni lloraba aún cuando los juegos en cuestión eran muy a menudo bastante rudos. Siempre tan valiente y aventada mi pequeña.

Amo a mis tres hijos con la misma intensidad y son lo más maravilloso que tengo en la vida, pero siempre he tenido una cierta debilidad por Lily… Tal vez porque es la más pequeña, tal vez porque es una niña y bueno, por donde se mire, las niñas son más delicadas y requieren otros tipos de cuidados que los varones.

James siempre ha sido el travieso. Ya ni sé cuantas cartas de Hogwarts recibimos su madre y yo, donde nos narraban las travesuras y las bromas que hacía… No se puede negar que hace honor al nombre que lleva: James Sirius. Donde quiera que estén mi padre y mi padrino, se han de sentir hinchados de orgullo al ver que la herencia de los merodeadores sigue viva en él. Albus, por otro lado, es lo contrario a su hermano mayor. Tímido y sosegado, me hace pensar más en Remus que en otra persona, con su carácter dulce y una pequeña sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Y Lily… ¡Ah, Lily! Ella es la mezcla perfecta de sus dos hermanos. Traviesa como ella sola, pero sosegada y dulce cuando debe serlo. Sí, no es una sorpresa que haya sido ella quien fuera enviada a Slytherin. Al fin de cuentas, siempre ha sabido obtener lo que quería de las personas y darle vuelta a las situaciones para que siempre estuvieran en su favor. Pero yo conozco a mi hija, y sé que puede ser la más valiente de los Gryffindor cuando se trata de defender a las personas que ama. O a los que necesitan de ella.

_La niña de mis ojos…_

Uno de los recuerdos que guardo en mi corazón con más cariño y celo, es el de una tarde de pascuas de hace muchos años, cuando mi pequeña no habrá tenido más de seis años y estábamos en La Madriguera pasando una tarde de domingo en compañía de la familia. Lily vino corriendo hacia mí, sentándose en mis rodillas. El sol estaba a punto de meterse y yo había salido un rato de la casa para admirar el crepúsculo, sentado en el jardín de mis suegros.

Como decía, Lily vino a sentarse en mis rodillas y me miró a los ojos con una mezcla de orgullo y curiosidad. Yo alcé la mano para acariciarle el cabello y le devolví la mirada.

− Papi, James nos ha contado que eres un héroe… Que fuiste tú quien derrotó a Vol… Voldm… − Frunció su pequeño ceño, claramente disgustada por no poder pronunciar el nombre retorcido del mago oscuro.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba asombrado de que James supiera algo sobre todo aquello. Por un acuerdo entre mi esposa y yo, habíamos decidido no contarles nada sobre la guerra a nuestros hijos hasta que estuvieran en edad de comprender todo lo que había pasado en aquellos oscuros años. Sin embargo, en un pequeño lugar de mi mente, no dejaba de encontrar divertido que mi hija no tuviera miedo en pronunciar ese nombre maldito, que a pesar de todos los años pasados, no dejaba de atemorizar a magos y brujas más curtidos que Ron y yo juntos.

− …Voldim… Voldeme… − Seguía diciendo mi hija, ajena a mi sorpresa.

− Voldemort, pequeña − susurré, enternecido a pesar de todo.

− ¡Eso, Voldechom! − Exclamó mi hija, con una gran sonrisa. Luego, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño y poniéndome su manita en la mejilla, preguntó − ¿Es verdad?

Sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, mientras esperaba a que confirmara los dichos de su hermano. Por un segundo estuve tentado a decir que no, a seguir preservando su inocencia intacta, pero luego me dí cuenta que tarde o temprano iba a descubrir la verdad y que, en todo caso, era mejor que yo mismo le suavizara los hechos.

Así que asentí, con un leve movimiento de cabeza y esperando poder responder lo mejor que pudiera a las preguntas que vendrían a continuación. Pero cual no fue mi sorpresa, cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boquita formó una perfecta "o".

Los segundos se hicieron minutos y Lily no cambiaba de expresión. Hubiera dado todo el dinero de Gringotts para poder saber lo que mi hija pensaba en esos momentos, pero bueno, preferiría arrancarme el brazo de cuajo antes que hechizar a uno de mis hijos, así que la _legilimancia_ quedaba descartada…

Súbitamente, su expresión cambió en su totalidad, dándole un aire determinado que no conocía en ella. Y me preparé para lo peor… Que nunca llegó.

En efecto, cuando al parecer tomó una decisión, me abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su carita en mi cuello. Y de ahí habló:

− No me importa que la gente te considere un héroe, papi… No me importa compartirte con ellos. Pero para mí, siempre vas a ser _mi_ héroe porque eres tú el que me cuida cuando estoy enferma, el que me cuenta cuentos antes de dormir, el que me enseñó a volar y el que me enseñó a no tenerle miedo a las arañas… Porque eres tú mi papi y eso nadie me lo va a quitar…

Conforme las palabras salían de su boquita, mi corazón latía cada vez más desbocado. Nunca hubiera imaginado que mi niña pensara esas cosas de mí y saberlo me llenaba de una calidez y ternura que iban más allá de las palabras. Estreché aún más el cuerpecito cálido contra mí, jurándome silenciosamente nunca hacer nada que hiciera que mi hija ya no me considerara su héroe…

Sí, _su héroe_…

Nunca antes esa palabra había sonado tan dulce en mis oídos.

Ahora ya no me incomodaba ser un héroe. No por razones así de poderosas.

Mientras recordaba ese dulce momento, llegué a una banca un poco alejada del jardín. Me senté con un cansado resoplido y me sumergí de nueva cuenta en mis recuerdos.

Rápidamente la tierna infancia de Lily quedó atrás, en un pasado con tintes dulces y lleno de risas. A los once años se fue a Hogwarts dejando un silencio horrible en casa que Ginny y yo tratábamos de cubrir con lo que fuera, pero la ausencia de nuestros hijos nos pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Por lo que las vacaciones eran tan esperadas como la lluvia en tiempos de sequía.

Los años pasaron, salpicados de cartas de los niños y cartas de los Jefes de Casa relatándonos las travesuras que ellos no se atrevían a mencionar. Los veranos eran semanas soleadas que pasábamos en un balneario en las costas de Francia y los inviernos, con las fiestas de navidad, nos turnábamos entre La Madriguera y nuestra casa, siempre con comidas y meriendas que los niños adoraban.

Lentamente y de forma sutil, el tono de las cartas de Lily iba cambiando y yo, impotente, asistía al cambio de la pubertad a la adolescencia sin poder hacer nada. Cada vez hablaba menos de juegos y dulces y más sobre jóvenes magos de su edad. Por supuesto, esas cartas llenas de interrogantes sobre amor y noviazgo iban dirigidas a Ginny, con la que mantenía una estrecha relación de amistad y a quien confiaba todo. Cuando Lily, con cierta incomodidad, le habló a su madre de sus primeros ciclos menstruales, palidecí y me encerré en mi despacho. Fue esa noche cuando tuve que ver lo que hasta ese momento me negaba a mi mismo: mi niña había dejado de serlo. Ahora era toda una señorita.

Cuando Albus (que iba un año por encima de Lily) nos escribió que había visto a su hermanita besándose con un tipo de su curso, vi todo rojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese niñato a ponerle las manos encima a mi hija? Ginny pasó las siguientes dos semanas tratando de hacerme entrar en razón y evitando que fuera a arrancarle la lengua a ese pervertido que estaba corrompiendo la inocencia de mi niña. Al final, viendo que yo seguía en las mismas disposiciones testarudas, me gritó que dejara de ser tan hipócrita y que recordara que nosotros habíamos hecho más que besarnos a su edad. Tuve que morderme la lengua y aceptar que lo que ella me decía era tan cierto como que dos mas dos son cuatro.

Ese verano estuve buscando algo en los ojos de Lily que me permitiera saber que había hecho algo más que besarse -las palabras de mi esposa se habían tatuado con fuego en mi cabeza-, pero mi hija seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Fueron unas excelentes vacaciones y al final no quise incomodarla con mis preguntas. Eso sí, cuando ya sólo faltaba una semana antes del inicio de clases, me la llevé aparte para hablar con ella.

Al principio no sabía cómo abordar el tema, así que, más incómodo que nunca, le dije que tuviera cuidado con los hombres, que no confiara a la primera (_ni a la segunda, ni a la tercera…_) en ellos. Ella con una sonrisa enternecida, me pidió que no me preocupara, que confiara en su buen juicio. Estuve a punto de decirle que en ella sí confiaba… que en los que no confiaba era en esos adolescentes repletos hasta las orejas de hormonas y más excitados que los conejos en primavera. Pero una vez más me mordí la lengua y sólo besé su frente, instándola una vez más a que se cuidara.

Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que me esperaba aquel nuevo ciclo escolar, en el que ella entraba a sexto año.

La bomba cayó la primera semana de vacaciones de navidad. Esa mañana me pidió que fuera a caminar con ella y terminamos sentados en un tronco que estaba roto, descansando en el frío suelo. Tuve una sensación de _deja-vu. _Sin que pudiera explicar por qué, un muy mal presentimiento me retorció el estómago.

Lily se quitó uno de sus guantes y pasó a quitarme uno a mí también, para poder tomarme cómodamente de la mano. Fijó su penetrante mirada en mis ojos y, con una voz un poco temblorosa, me dijo que tenía novio.

Me quede en blanco, estático. Un extraño zumbido resonaba en mis oídos y la dulce voz de mi niña se perdió en esa marea bien conocida por los padres: los celos hacia su pequeña hija. Novio, _novio_… Esa palabra automáticamente pasó a ser tan peligrosa y aborrecida como el nombre de Voldemort. De hecho, ¿cómo había personas que aún le temían a ese nombre siendo que había cosas más peligrosas como, tal vez, los _novios_?

Cuando pude hacer contacto otra vez con la realidad, Lily me estaba contando cómo se habían conocido y pasado a ser amigos y de ahí, bueno, a ser lo que _vosotros-ya-sabéis_. A través de sus palabras pude darme cuenta de qué tanto lo quería y, si me fiaba a lo que me estaba contando, el sentimiento era mutuo. Apreté con fuerza las mandíbulas y escuché con atención lo que ella me estaba diciendo. Un largo momento después dejó de hablar y un incómodo silencio se instaló entre nosotros. De pronto, me saltó a la cara un detalle: no me había dicho el nombre de ese cabrón, digo, de su _novio_. Así que se lo pregunté.

Y hubiera hecho mejor en no hacerlo.

Vaciló un momento, sabiendo que la respuesta no me iba a gustar en absoluto. Apretó mi mano con más fuerza y murmuró:

− Scorpius Malfoy.

…

…

Si la noticia de que tenía novio me había caído como una patada en el hígado, el saber quien era el novio en cuestión me dejó completamente K.O.

Pasaron los minutos a una velocidad vertiginosa pero yo ya no tenía noción del tiempo. Lo único que mi cerebro podía procesar era que mi hija, mi pequeña niña, era novia del hijo del que alguna vez había sido mi peor enemigo, a excepción de Voldemort, por supuesto.

− Papá, dime algo, por favor… No te quedes callado… − me rogó Lily, con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que no quería que fuera su novia? ¿Que se lo prohibía?

Difícil ser un buen padre en momentos como ese.

Volteé a ver a mi hija a los ojos y se me encogió el corazón al verla tan ansiosa y temerosa. Y fue en ese momento que entendí que si se lo pedía, ella dejaría de ver al joven Malfoy, que pasaría de sus sentimientos por ese chico antes de decepcionarme. Y también entendí que la felicidad de mi hija estaba por encima de todo y de todos. Y en ese _todos_ iba yo mismo incluido. Así se lo dije. Pero también le dije que iba a hablar con el chico en cuestión para ponerle las cosas en claro. Ella asintió, claramente aliviada por que había aceptado su relación. Aún ahora no puedo evitar una mueca de desagrado al utilizar esa palabra.

Los años pasaron, y lo que yo creía que iba a ser un enamoramiento de adolescentes pasó a ser una _relación_ duradera. Tan duradera que sobrevivió al año que estuvieron separados, cuando ella empezó su séptimo año y él acababa de graduarse.

Más de una vez quise ponerle pegas a ese noviazgo, porque, joder, ese es uno de los privilegios de ser padre, ¿no? Pero mis objeciones siempre cayeron al agua. Y en oídos sordos.

Ahora mi pequeño pedacito de cielo tiene veinte años y este día se casó con ese rubio oxigenado. Lo sé, mi mala fe es tan grande como una casa, pero ¿qué más quieren? Ese es otro privilegio de los que gozo.

_El padre de la novia_…

Este día estoy seguro que lo catalogaré como esos que es mejor no recordar, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que se acabe, porque, dentro de muy poco, mi hija se va a ir a su… a su… ¡Joder, se me escalda la lengua sólo de pronunciar ese aberrante nombre! A su _luna…de…miel_. (Pronúnciese con todo el despecho e incredulidad del mundo)

Mi niña pasó de ser Lily Potter (que, a mi gusto, sólo se puede escuchar bien de ese modo) a ser Lily _Malfoy._

Una Potter convertida en una Malfoy por la unión sagrada del matrimonio… Diez puntos a quien encuentre el error y la incongruencia en esa frase.

De pronto me entró una gran prisa por ver a mi hija. Al día siguiente se marcharía a Italia con su esposo durante un mes y luego se instalarían en la finca que Draco Malfoy les regaló como presente de bodas. Me levanté de un brinco y apreté el paso. A lo lejos se escuchaban los acordes de la música.

Draco Malfoy… Estoy seguro que la relación entre nuestros hijos le cayó tan bien como a mí. Sólo había que ver su cara cuando él, su esposa y su hijo fueron a nuestra casa a pedir la mano de Lily. Estaba extremadamente rígido y la cara levemente verdosa -Ginny luego me dijo que yo había tenido la misma expresión de fatalidad durante toda la tarde… Seguro que exageró-. Había confiado en que él se opusiera ya que yo no podía, pero no hizo más que estarse todo el rato con los labios apretados y mandándome miradas acusadoras, como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa. Supongo que él también dejó de lado nuestras rencillas personales para no sacrificar la felicidad de su hijo. Maldito cabrón… Para una vez que necesito que se comporte como el pijo estirado que es y no, no hay forma…

Ya casi he llegado a la carpa y lo primero que veo es a mi hija aún en los brazos de Scorpius Malfoy, bailando en el centro de la pista de baile. Me acerco cautelosamente por una de las esquinas y me recargo una vez más en un poste. Veo a lo lejos a James bailando con su esposa y una sonrisa divertida me estira los labios. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que James se casaría con una linda asiática? Durante uno de los viajes de mi hijo a oriente -había decidido salir a explorar el mundo- se enamoró perdidamente de la hija de un maestro samurai que le estaba enseñando técnicas secretas de defensa… Hacía ya tres años de eso y ahora mi nuera estaba embarazada de cinco meses. ¡Ya me tarda conocer al nuevo Potter de la familia!

Estoy sumido en la contemplación de mis hijos, cuando siento una mano firme en mi hombro. Me giro y veo a Arthur, quien me sonríe y luego fija su vista en la pista de baile, siguiendo la evolución de su nieta y su esposo. Yo también veo a mi hija y no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.

− ¿Sabes? − Me dijo − Desde que te conocí aquel verano en La Madriguera, cuando Ron y sus hermanos fueron a rescatarte de la casa de tus tíos, te he considerado como mi hijo… De hecho, tú eres el hijo no pelirrojo que nunca tuve y que siempre quise − se rió, divertido −. Pero cuando supe que tú y mi hija se iban a casar, estuve a punto de pegarte la bronca del siglo… ¡Mi pequeña hija iba a pasar a pertenecerle a otro hombre! Molly me advirtió que como no me estuviera quieto y los dejara en paz, iba a dormir en la sala por tiempo indefinido, y conozco lo suficiente a mi esposa como para saber que sus amenazas siempre se cumplen… Así que no dije nada y sólo les di mi bendición.

Hizo una pausa. Las similitudes con mi caso eran tan grandes que sólo atiné a ver a mi suegro con sorpresa.

− Deberías ir a bailar una canción con tu hija… − murmuró al tiempo que me daba un pequeño empujón en dirección de Lily.

− Arthur, tú sabes muy bien que yo no bailo − me negué, rotundo.

− Pero eso no importa. Uno de los privilegios como padre es poder despedirse como se debe de su hija… Y nada mejor para eso que bailando. Así que ve… Porque te aseguro que si no lo haces, algún día te arrepentirás.

Me volvió a empujar hacia la pista de baile. Gruñendo un poco por la forma, me alejé de él, aunque secretamente estaba contento de tener una excusa para separar un rato a mi hija de su rubio marido. Así que me acerqué a ellos y le dí unas palmaditas en el hombro a mi yerno. Este se volteó y me sonrió levemente, mientras me daba la mano de mi hija.

− ¿Papá? ¡Creí que no bailaría contigo esta noche! − Una maravillosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro de mi hija, mientras los acordes de una lenta melodía empezaban a sonar. Vi a lo lejos a Ginny, que nos observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mi hija empezó a moverse y a marcar la cadencia. Si este momento no fuera tan emotivo para mí, me sentiría un poco avergonzado de que sea Lily quien lleve el paso. Le sonreí, un poco azorado, cuando le pisé levemente el vestido. Ella sólo se rió y su risa tintineó en mis oídos como la más dulce de las melodías. Rápidamente todo desapareció a mí alrededor. Sólo veía el bello rostro de mi hija.

− ¿Eres feliz? − dije con voz trémula, para horror mío.

Mi pequeña se dio cuenta y la sonrisa se le borró. Pero aún así su voz salió firme y sincera:

− Sí, papá. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Gracias − y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

− Quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi pequeña niña, mi pedacito de cielo… Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, el día que sea, a la hora que sea… ¿Lo sabes, no? − Ella asintió, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas − Bien, esto ya se lo dije a Scorpius, pero quiero que tú también lo sepas: el día que te haga algo o que se pase un pelo contigo, ese día sabrá quien es Harry Potter y no habrá lugar en la tierra lo suficientemente alejado que lo esconda de mí… − De hecho no fueron solamente esas palabras las que le dije a mi yerno poco antes de la ceremonia, pero decidí mejor no decirle a mi hija que iba a castrar, cruciar, enterrar, ahorcar y matar a su esposo –no necesariamente en ese orden- si se pasaba de listo.

Ella volvió a reír, mientras las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Sabía cual era la frase que faltaba porque Scorpius ya le había contado, pero eso yo no lo sabría hasta meses después.

− Sé que no fue fácil para ti aceptar mi relación con Scorpius, papá… Y aún menos que me casara con él, pero yo también quiero que sepas que siempre seré tu pequeña hija… Y que… − Un sollozo interrumpió sus palabras. Apoyó su frente contra mi pecho y yo la abracé aún más. Una lágrima traicionera surcó mi mejilla − Y que siempre has sido y serás mi héroe… Te amo, papi…

Y mientras la canción llegaba a su clímax, estreché fuertemente a mi hija contra mi corazón, rogándole al cielo que esta dulce melodía no acabara jamás…

**Fin**

* * *

**_Ahí está... un pequeño OS que escribí hace ya algo de tiempo..._**

**_¿Un review?_**


End file.
